LOve triangle or just sex?
by tijs4ever
Summary: It's a love triangle between House, Cameron and Cuddy or is it just sex? Who is Claire, and what she want? Read to find out! ps: I ask for sorry because this may have some occ and errors, but is my 1 fic and i will try get always better.This will continue


House was sitting front of a white wall in his office, playing with his ball while he was thinking in the problem of a patient. His blue eyes and his hands work together, just to make him find out what's going on, what's wrong about everything.

Somehow his thoughts turned to Cameron, he was thinking a lot about her, since she started with Chase and since he saw her in the bathroom totally naked. The girl is perfect!

Suddenly Cameron get in the office, she was really, really mad.

- House! You son of a bitch, why did you told to the patient that he was ok? Now he's gone!

- I couldn't do anything about it, for the first time, I must give up.

- But you never give up! – Now she was worst, that's not normal – if you want to kill patients don't count with me for that, call patient back or I'm gone!

- I can't do anything when I can't focus, when I've always somebody turning me crazy!

- House, but you are crazy, and nobody is always around you to turn you crazy!

- You don't need to, you are always in my mind! - The despair was so big.

- WHAT? – Cameron get close to house to hurt him, he was really rude to her. When her hand was going to beat up, House stops it and kisses her right in her lips while with the other hand he touches her face, enjoying every single moment.

Cameron correspond but when House starts to kiss her neck, she say – House, we shouldn't… - House give her another kiss and say with a loud and seductive voice – please, don't try to stop this I know you want this as much as I do. Cameron put her hands on his face and pushes him to the sofa, and throws House on top of her.

Felling horny Cameron strips her sweater and put House's head in the middle of her brest.

While his kissing her in the boobs, in the mouth, in the neck, house put her hand into Cameron jeans, and he understand that she have no under wear.

They both with an accelerating breath, feeling the heat and the suet, they taste for the first time, the desire and the tension, accepting the fact that they whished each other for to long.

Cameron takes of houses shirt and throw it away and says – hurt me House, I want it for so long, hurt me...

With closed eyes, kissing, they take each other pants and finally all their prayers are heard.

Walking in the middle of pleasure, getting all the comfort and love they need, they don't want to stop, and they don't want to be stopped but suddenly Cuddy show up.

-HOUSE!!! CAMERON??!!! WHAT A HELL IS THAT??? YOU SHOULD BE SHAME OF YOURSELVES! – Cameron tries to hide her face but House looks at Cuddy and says – why do you still there? Come on do it with us! – Cuddy do a shocked face but suddenly stop's and say smiling – who care's I want it for so long! – so she take's of her clothes and smiling go to the sofa and kisses Cameron – Oh girl you are so hot… - House felling even more excited watch Delighted Cameron and Cuddy kissing and finally says – That's so great…!

With that Cuddy throw herself to the neck of house, kissing and giving some bites and Cameron do the same but going down by House's body finally Cameron stop's and start's licking House penis.

A Cuddy Student called Claire is locking for her, and get in the office next to House's and see them.

- Oh my God! I can't believe it! I wish to be there, Cameron and Cuddy are so SEXY, and House it's not bad, it's kind of Hot…- with that she closes the door of the office and close the curtains. She grabs a chair and sit, watching them, and without taking her eyes from their 3 on the sofa, she put her hand under her dress and starts masturbating herself.

An hour later somebody call to House and bored with that he turns off the phone and say to Cameron - Get dress, our patient is back, and is dying. With heat and still full of love – She get up and ask House – This was just one night stand or we start dating?

House make's a face like when his thinking a lot about the subject and ask – Cameron what about Chase? And she put her face down and says: - Chase…I like chase but his like a kid… I need a real man…

-And that real man it's me? Cameron this may work for 2 weeks, a month but in the end I will be the same son of a bitch that I always am. That's just sex and believe me, that's great sex, even with Cuddy!

- WHAT ABOUT CUDDY? Every man a got sex with, liked it, what's your problem? – Cuddy was really mad.

-ohohoh, come down Cuddy, I wasn't saying that you were bad on the bed; I was just saying that you both together are even better!

- You're a sick man House! - With that Cameron get's out of the office, she was really sad at him.

- Ok House, you got a patient to take care of, and we must repeat that thing again…

- I guess Cameron will not get in again in the sex…

- Maybe not, but that's a shame, she's fire!

- Yes, she his…

- House goes to see the patient and there's Cameron, she turn his face, because she doesn't want him to see that she was crying, but she can't handle it! So she run away to the bathroom and pass throw Foreman and Chase, which ask House what's going on.

- Claire, follows her, but first takes a lock at House and thinks that she saw him totally naked minutes ago and remembers how he gave her a b+ when Cuddy was teaching their class.

Sitting in the Bathroom floor, crying a lot, it's Cam, Claire sits at his side and look at her, watching in the detail of her blouse, which let view a little bit of her Brest.

-What do you want?

-Help you, I saw you crying and…maybe I can help. I care about people.

-You are like me…

-I know, I've been watching you…

-I never notice you, well I saw you once in Cuddy's class, that's all.

-Oh…- Claire can't hide the disappointment. – don't worry…

-Suddenly Cameron hugs her crying and Claire's heart start pumping fast, and she pass her and throw Cameron hair. Was so soft, so beautiful, so blond…She must resist, but she wants that so much! She push Cameron's face up and look her right in the eyes and Cameron fell her legs getting wicker, what was going on?

-I like you, you know?

-Haaaaaaaaaaa, no I don't, but I'm felling weird, your eyes…I must go away… talk to House…

-House just care about your beautiful body, and his patients, he doesn't care about you... but I care!

Cameron face is red and without know what is really doing she kiss Claire and runs away from her, felling something that she want to stop…

- That was a terrible day to come to work, everything I thought that was impossible to happen, happened! – She says running away of the Hospital…


End file.
